


Difference between Bon Jovi and Bono, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e14 Welcome to Wherever You Are, F/M, Pre-Episode, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: pre-ep forWelcome to Wherever YouAre





	Difference between Bon Jovi and Bono, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Difference between Bon Jovi and Bono**

**by:** willynilly23 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Author's Note:** Let's consider this a pre-ep for "Welcome to Wherever You Are", it assumes that Josh followed up on the key debacle in a good way…so it may or may not be AU depending on what we find out, make sense? There are no actual spoilers except for the appearance of Jon Bon Jovi which has been highly hyped in the media. 

"Gym," Donna whispered in his ear as she slipped out of bed. 

"Mmmpphh," he replied. 

"You have 45 minutes," she punctuated her comment with a kiss that landed somewhere around his temple. 

Josh heard the door latch and rolled over to her side of the bed, inhaling the soft smell of her and stretching to see the clock. 4:30 AM. 

He knew he could wait 15 more minutes before he had to hit the shower. It struck him as amazing that in just 2 short weeks they had adopted a morning routine that worked for both of them. He guessed it shouldn't really surprise him considering how in tune they always were in the West Wing, but part of him always thought that if they started sleeping together they might lose that rhythm. 

At 4:43 he hauled himself out of the bed and dragged his body to the shower. He did not understand how she was able to hop up and go to the gym on less than 4 hours of sleep, maybe it was the 10 years she had on him that made her so resilient, but he envied her stamina. 

Josh was out of the shower and shaving when he heard her tap on the door. 

"Can I come in?" she always asked which he found endearing. 

"Yep," he replied as he reached back in the tiny hotel bathroom to open the door. 

"Morning," she smiled as she stripped off her sweaty gym clothes. 

"Morning," he replied as he stared at her. 

She slipped into the shower as Josh began to dress. 

"Are you with me today?" 

"Yep, we have to do press advance for the Bon Jovi thing tomorrow," Donna shouted over the water. 

"Ahh yes, the Bon Jovi thing," Josh chuckled. 

"It's going to be great Josh, the press is all over it already," she reached out from behind the curtain and he handed her a towel. 

Josh moved on to the bedroom as Donna dried off. Josh went about checking his email and returning a few messages as he heard the hair dryer whir to life, he could barely make out her image in the reflection of the laptop screen, but managed to keep his focus. That was the other thing that surprised Josh, he thought that once he allowed himself to love Donna he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else. Luckily Donna was as invested in this campaign as he was and together they were keeping each other on track. 

"We'll meet him at the bus tomorrow morning at 9:00, he's riding with us," Donna announced as she exited the bathroom in the bottom half of a brick red pant suit and a black lacy bra that was going to haunt him deliciously all day. 

"Are you going to fawn all over him?" Josh asked as he put on his socks. 

"No because I am not a 12 year old girl," Donna replied indignantly. 

"You most certainly are not," Josh concurred lasciviously. 

Donna just smirked at him. 

"I have met royalty Josh, Kings, Queens and Princes, I do not fawn over rock stars," she pointed her make-up brush at him menacingly. 

"You were practically apoplectic about Bono the other day," he pointed out. 

"Well Bono is different Josh, Bono is not just a rock star he is an amazing humanitarian, he is an icon," her voice got really high and squeaky and he smiled despite himself. 

"Jon Bon Jovi is pretty high profile," Josh defended. 

"He is, and you are of course too old to have really appreciated his 80's stuff, but it was my coming of age music, Living on a Prayer Josh, changed my life." 

"Hey didn't his guitar player divorce Heather Locklear?" Josh just ignored the too old thing. 

"How in the world do you have room in your brain for that piece of information?" 

"I may have seen one of those trashy magazines you and Ronna are always reading on the plane, she's an attractive woman, I notice these things," he shrugged. 

"Uh huh, let's go," Donna opened the door at 5:53. 

They were the first people in the conference room and had full reign of the breakfast tray, Donna picked the almonds off the top of a croissant and prepared them each a cup of coffee. Josh was flipping through the faxes that had been delivered to the room. 

"Are we psyched for Bon Jovi or what?" Lou practically bounced into the room. 

"Cinderella here has met princes, she's not going to fawn over rock stars?" Josh smirked at Donna. 

"Whatever, you cannot bring me down Josh, I have worked my whole career for this moment," Lou poured herself some coffee. 

"If you wanted to hang out with rock stars you probably shouldn't have gone into politics," Josh teased. 

"I mean I've waited this long to find the right candidate, to get this far. I've worked on some pretty high profile campaigns, but this one is definitely the biggest," Lou grinned. 

"You guys forget that most of us don't have the campaign experience that you do, for most of us this is brand new." 

"It's new for me too," Donna shrugged, "this campaign is a world of different for me." 

"Yeah, but at least you were along for the ride before, I had never even seen the motorcade go by." 

"I saw the motorcade go by once," Donna laughed. 

"Huh?" Lou looked up confused. 

"We missed the motorcade in Indiana on the 2nd Bartlett campaign,"Josh clarified. 

"We were stranded for days," Donna sighed. 

"It was a total of 20 hours Donnatella, to hear you tell the story we were left for dead." 

"See I want stories like that," Lou continued to exhibit glee Josh hadn't thought she possessed. 

"We could leave you somewhere if you'd like, but I'd avoid Indiana, they have weird time zones," Donna offered. 

Soon the room was filled with staffers and another day on the Santos campaign was under way. 

Donna couldn't believe how her life had changed even just in the past 2 weeks, this was crunch time on the campaign and since the nuclear accident and the poll jump the media had been all over them. Of course in that same time frame she and Josh had finally confronted their feelings and acted on them, repeatedly acted on them, and she didn't know if she was coming or going. 

"Donna can I get….?" Bram was on one side of her. 

"Donna I need…"Ronna was on the other side. 

"Donna have you seen…?" Leo was behind her and her cell phone was ringing. 

Finally Donna just stopped walking, Leo actually walked right in to her, she held up her hands in the universal sign for "stop" and answered her cell phone first. 

"Donna Moss. Yes. Uh huh, yes. Sure that's fine, Wednesday night? OK, great, thanks." 

She flipped her phone shut, reached into a folder and handed Bram the press release he needed, she gave Ronna a copy of the Congressman's schedule and she pointed Leo in the right direction. All three of them disappeared as quickly as they had appeared and Donna was blissfully alone for a second. 

These were the moments when she was delighted by the little morning routine she and Josh had hammered out, it included time for her to be alone in the gym and time for the two of them to chat. They rarely got any time alone during the day, but it appeared as she slipped into the back of a car that they were alone right now. 

"Where's the Congressman?" she asked as she slid over to give Josh room. 

"He went ahead with Otto to get a feel for the room or something," Josh waived distractedly as he typed something into his blackberry. 

"Aaahh," she replied and looked out the tinted windows as they began rolling away. 

"Are we alone?" Josh looked up and realized they were the only people in the car. 

"We are," Donna nodded. 

"Hi," he grinned shyly. 

"Hi," she returned the sentiment as he leaned over to kiss her softly. 

"You having a good day?" he asked as he trailed light kisses towards her neck. 

"Mmmhmm, you?" she smiled softly against his hair. 

"Every day has been a good day since I kissed you Donnatella," his breath was warm on her neck. 

"We have been doing well," he didn't know if she was talking about them or the campaign, but both were true so he just nodded. 

"You were doing electoral math in your sleep," Donna chuckled as he hit a particularly sensitive patch of skin. 

"I was?" Josh looked up confused. 

"It was pretty funny you kept saying that Oregon and New Mexico would give us the lead and did any one know what was happening in Oregon and New Mexico." 

"Well now that my dreams about you are a reality I guess I can dream about the election," he shrugged and took her hand in his for the rest of the ride. 

The End 


End file.
